


【嘎龙】更衣室的豪华车

by byakuya8600



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuya8600/pseuds/byakuya8600
Summary: ⚠️医学生写车比较脏！⚠️未成年不要看！





	【嘎龙】更衣室的豪华车

闹钟在6点钟响起，阿云嘎瞬间按掉了闹铃。手术室的更衣室没有窗户，早上六点还是漆黑一片，只有一点从通风口照进来的微弱的光。阿云嘎动了动身体，即使垫了一床被子，睡在冷冰冰硬邦邦的地上，还是让他之前转外科的时候落下的腰伤又痛了些。他僵硬的活动了一下身体，在腰上揉了揉，突然发现身体出了一些难以启齿的变化。郑云龙的睡姿依然很豪放，一双长腿交缠在阿云嘎身上，像个八爪章鱼一样。

阿云嘎揽上郑云龙的腰，对方的刷手服在睡梦中被主人的翻来覆去掀了上去，露出一片滑嫩的皮肤。由于常年呆在医院里，郑云龙也不爱去运动，身上没什么赘肉但手感还是很柔软。阿云嘎抚上郑云龙的腰间，轻轻捏了一把。可能确实是太久没有好好休息过了，郑云龙只是不太舒服的扭了扭身子，依然没有醒来。

偏偏郑云龙扭起来的时候不小心擦过了小阿云嘎，于是阿云嘎头皮麻了一瞬。他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，凝视着对方没什么防备的脸，舔了舔嘴唇。他突然想做一件事情。

他要操醒郑云龙。

距离上班时间还有一小时，阿云嘎没有开灯，他怕明亮的灯光会让郑云龙更容易醒过来。他轻手轻脚的去办公室顺了瓶凡士林，又从柜子里掏出来个避孕套。万事俱备，阿云嘎站在郑云龙面前，就这昏暗的灯光看着对方。睡梦中的郑云龙收敛了一切的锋芒，像个孩子一样，他眼睛阖着，睫毛随着呼吸起伏轻轻颤动着。虽然阿云嘎离开了，但他依然保持着侧躺，手脚从被子里伸出来，还维持着抱着什么东西的姿态。

此时不上，更待何时？

阿云嘎轻轻拉开被子，郑云龙的刷手服被他蹭到胸上，白皙的腰身露在外面，身子微蜷着，像个等着做腰穿的大虾米。他轻柔地将郑云龙身子翻到了正面，慢慢褪下了对方的长裤。隔着内裤轻轻揉搓了一会儿，郑云龙的小兄弟颤颤巍巍地抬起了头。好似是感觉到了什么，郑云龙蹙着眉头发出一声模糊不清的呻吟。

阿云嘎感受手下硬起来的阴茎，极为缓慢的拉下郑云龙的内裤。他将唇凑到郑云龙身下同时又伸手抹了把凡士林，轻轻的在对方的菊穴周围打转。他嘴里轻轻含着郑云龙的阴茎，手下的动作也不停歇，手指伸进对方直肠里轻轻扩张着，刻意绕开了前列腺的那点。

郑云龙做了个梦，是个春梦。

梦里他被阿云嘎摁在手术台上给强上了，阿云嘎给他摆了个截石位，当着一堆人的面，在梦里和他结为一体。那个梦太刺激，这种性事被公开的羞耻感对郑云龙的打击太大了，在阿云嘎强势的挺进自己身体的时候，郑云龙被吓醒了。

醒来的那一瞬，在迷迷糊糊之中，郑云龙感到头皮一阵发麻，过电流一样的感觉让他毫无防备的发出一声尖叫。还没从梦魇中醒来，郑云龙眼前浮现一阵白光，现实和梦境的交界让他几乎失去了意识，剧烈的快感如排山倒海一样侵袭了他的身体。他的浑身肌肉都在痉挛着，脖子后仰出一个无助的弧度，嘴唇微张，两条腿不由自主的打颤，一股股的白浊从铃口排出，竟是在睡梦中被阿云嘎给搞射了。

阿云嘎见郑云龙醒了，皱了皱眉头：“大龙，你这就醒了，我还没操进去呢。”郑云龙仍沉浸在射精后的余韵中，这种突然袭来的高潮他的身体还没能完全适应，仍然在打着颤，意识还飘在远方。对阿云嘎这句莫名其妙的发问，他只能发出几个无意义的单音节。

阿云嘎见他这种样子，像个刚开了苞的花，让他忍不住想在这朵花最娇嫩的时候将他采摘。于是他趁着郑云龙还晕晕乎乎的时候，脱裤子戴套一气呵成，怕凡士林不够，又摸了一把刚才郑云龙射在他肚子上的精液涂在套上，然后，毫不留情的操进了郑云龙的穴里。

刚刚高潮过后，后穴又突然被填满，这样的刺激对于郑云龙来说几乎是成倍的增长，他发出一声拔高的叫声，下意识的睁大了双眼看向面前的阿云嘎。对方俯下身子给了郑云龙一个深吻，舌头长驱直入的伸进口腔，疯狂的掠夺每一寸的城池。而内蒙人的下半身也没停着，知道郑云龙刚经历了阴茎高潮，也就不轻不重的在外面浅浅的抽插。郑云龙被这上下二重刺激搞的几乎说不出话，他这一下彻底醒了。

“卧槽，这个Biang的……是更衣室？？？？啊……你，你慢点……阿云嘎，你干什么呢？”当阿云嘎从郑云龙口腔中退出来的时候，他才稍微有些空隙来观察了一下四周。郑云龙惊恐的发现他们居然就真的在更衣室里睡了一晚上，而且醒过来的时候，阿云嘎居然在更衣室里直接就搞起来了。阿云嘎舔了舔嘴唇，看着身下的人满脸潮红，一只手似推非推的搭在他的胳膊上，嘴里说着断断续续的话，让他想更用力的欺负对方。

阿云嘎故意有些羞涩的冲郑云龙笑了一下：“啊呀，大龙～我忍不住了吗。”嘴里软糯软糯的似是撒着娇，手里的动作却不那么温柔，阿云嘎将郑云龙的两条长腿抬起来放到他的肩膀上，先抽出来了一些，双手扶住对方的腰，一用力直接一捅到底。这个体位阿云嘎的阴茎进的非常深，几乎是结结实实的猛顶到了郑云龙的前列腺。

后穴被阿云嘎粗大茎身撑的平平的，几乎没有一丝褶皱，而对方硕大的龟头此时不偏不倚的顶在前列腺上，郑云龙一瞬间倒吸了一口气，嘴微张着发出一声低哑的气音，纤长的脖颈似天鹅一般弯曲出一个情色的弧度。即使腰被对折着，在这一瞬间郑云龙的身体也不由自主的弓了起来，紧紧贴合着压下来的阿云嘎。阿云嘎还穿着刷手服，裤子也只是褪下来了一部分，反观郑云龙，上衣几乎已经脱到脖子，下半身光着，看起来格外色情。

阿云嘎附身舔上郑云龙的乳尖，舌头轻轻绕着乳晕打着转，同时两只手卡紧了郑云龙的髋骨，开始大开大合的操干起来，他每次几乎都退出穴外然后再猛的顶到最敏感的那个点。郑云龙被阿云嘎操的意识已经逐渐模糊，嘴里也只能发出细碎的呻吟，随着对方的每一次动作前后摇晃着，他的双腿还搭在阿云嘎的肩膀上，整个人被折起来，那人凶悍的性器几乎能在肠道内勾勒出一个弧度。即使已经做了这么多次，但每当阿云嘎将全部的自己送进来的时候，郑云龙还是觉得自己会被对方操死。

迷迷糊糊中，郑云龙伸手把阿云嘎的上衣褪下来，现在两条赤裸裸的身体彻底贴在了一起，汗水浸润了两具年轻的躯体，他们紧紧拥抱着，律动着，几乎是将从头到脚的每一份体液都交换了一遍。距离那次职业暴露事件之后，这是两人第一次做爱，在清晨的更衣室，将彼此融入了对方……

最后冲刺的时候，两人选择了后入，确保每一下都能让两人享受到登天般的快感。 在这期间郑云龙又被阿云嘎操射了几次，阴茎依然还颤颤巍巍的立着，却什么也射不出来了。郑云龙被阿云嘎摁着腰，整个人的身体被压成一道曲线，屁股撅着，双腿无力的打着颤，他整个身子几乎都变成了红色，后穴更是泥泞不堪，肠液混合着润滑剂在高频率的进进出出下发出“噗呲”的水声。“啊……嘎子……我不行了。”随着阿云嘎的频率越来越快，撞进郑云龙身体里给予他的快感也越来越大，逐渐的好像达到了某个临界值。

当阿云嘎最后一个挺身狠狠的钉在郑云龙身体里的时候，两人同时达到了高潮。

郑云龙的铃口流出一些透明的前列腺液，他喉咙里发出一阵咯咯的声音，竟是叫都叫不出来了，身子剧烈的打着颤，双腿痉挛着，撑着身体的手不停的发抖，最后终于撑不住整个人埋进了被子里，阿云嘎眼疾手快怕他憋着，忙将对方的头向旁边转了一下。那双漂亮的眼睛被身后人操干的流出了不少泪水，湿漉漉的睁着，失神地望向前方，唇微张着，像溺水的人一样拼命喘息着。

看着这幅香艳的画面，阿云嘎的下身几乎又要硬了起来，他看了看表，已经差不多快有人来了，也就强行克制住了再来一发的欲望，将身下的人慢慢拉了起来。郑云龙站起来的时候双腿还在颤抖，他白了阿云嘎一眼，直接走到浴室去冲了个澡。

阿云嘎收拾了一下“犯罪现场”，把安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶里，又把被子给抱回了人家办公室里，来到浴室和郑云龙挤在了一个喷头下。

“要上班了，这次先放过你。”阿云嘎拿过澡花在郑云龙背上轻轻划过，压低了嗓音凑到他身边开了口。

郑云龙顺势在对方脸上落下一个吻：“好，下次再让我看看，你能有多狂劲。”


End file.
